


A Night for New Beginnings

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 16: Father Daughter Dance.Continuation of Day 14: Wayne Gala.Having his whole family together in one place without the stress of having to hide is no longer a pipe dream. Marinette Wayne can finally take her rightful place alongside her family, and Bruce couldn't be more proud of how his daughter accomplished that feat.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 14
Kudos: 446
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	A Night for New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I know updates have become a little more spaced out. I do plan on finishing out the majority of the prompts however they will not be completed by the end of September as you can see. I hope everyone enjoys this update as I attempt to get more out in the future.

The evening had been going smoothly, which at this point Bruce should probably take as a sign that something was ought to go drastically wrong. But the rogues were locked up tight in Arkham and Selina had gotten the Sirens to take care of patrol for the evening with Martian Manhunter disguised as Batman. Hopefully that would mean finishing the night without any incidents, but he was trying not to hold his breath and attempt to enjoy the moment.

Bruce watched Marinette dance with her brothers and her friend from Paris, Chloe, Bruce recalled. He was proud of how Marinette had handled the press. Bruce had been a little concerned with Vickie Vale but Marinette had handled the woman masterfully. His little Bluebell had absolutely enthralled the press with her composition and charm. Bruce wished some of her brothers would deal with the media so smoothly, but at this point it was a lost cause.

He watched Damian spin Marinette around the floor in an intricate dance. It wasn’t quite a waltz but it still fell into the realm of ballroom dancing, if a bit more fast paced. Bruce had been surprised with how well the younger boy had taken to having a biological sister. The two were quite different, but they bonded quickly. As the siblings danced, Damian took every opportunity to show off his sister's dress, the skirt flaring like flames when she spun.

Dick was dancing more casually with Marinette's friend as the eldest Wayne child attempted to repair whatever damage Jason had done earlier in the night. Whatever he was doing appeared to be working, and when Jason approached to cut in for a dance the girl allowed herself to be handed off.

Having already taken care of most of the conversations that were necessary for the night Bruce took the opportunity to approach his two youngest children. “Mind if I steal your sister for a dance Damian?” He asked his son.

Marinette giggled as her brother relinquished her hand with a put-upon expression. “How is everything going Dad?” She asked.

“If this had been any of your brothers first Gala something would be on fire by now.” He groused. “At this point you have achieved the easiest press reveal of all your siblings.” 

Marinette let out a musical laugh that gathered the brief attention of practically everyone in the room. “I’m sure Alfred will make a trophy.” She teased.

The song changed into a well paced classic and Bruce easily led his daughter into a simple waltz. Father and daughter moved with practiced grace and kept the room in thrall. Most likely images of the father daughter dance would grace the news tomorrow along with the rest of the information about Marinette's grand reveal, or reveals as it were. PR had recommended MW use the moment so as not to receive backlash later on for keeping her identity a secret. MW was already a rising name in fashion, at this point it was rather silly to keep one identity hidden and not the other. 

“I’m proud of you Bluebell.” Bruce murmured into Marinette's hair. “I know this was scary for you.”

“Less so now.” Marinette commented. “Chloe reminded me that I have friends who won't really care, and at this point it's just teasing material for them.” She sighed. “The ones that will care have already proven that they are fair weather friends.” Bruce could hear the sad smile in her voice. “And we know very well that life is a storm Dad.” 

Bruce shuddered and pulled his daughter's tiny frame closer. “Yes we do Bluebell.” They danced for several more moments before making their way off the dance floor. “Just remember Marinette that you have family and friends who know your true worth is not in your wealth or accomplishments.”

Marinette smiled brightly at him and Bruce felt his heart swell. “Thanks Dad.” She said tearfully, though the tears were held back from falling down her face.

“Now how about we extend an invitation to your friend Chloe for lunch tomorrow?” Bruce said as he turned to more cheerful topics. “I’d like to get to know one of these friends you speak so highly of.”

Marinette laughed. “Just don't say that to Chloe, it'll go to her head for sure.” 

“Of course Bluebell, we wouldn't want that now would we.” 

***

The next morning the news was filled with the reveal of Bruce Wayne's second biological child, the mysterious MW now had a face and revealed her connections to the most influential family in the world. The face and story of Marinette Wayne was the hottest topic across the world. Pictures from the Gala and the Wayne Enterprises press release popped up all over the place. 

Pictures of Marinette's dress from the Gala, her dancing with her brothers and father, talking to various guests and socializing with Paris native Chloe Bourgeois filled the news. Pictures from the press release included some from when Marinette was younger with the Wayne family, and more recent photos to show the happy family dynamic that existed within the hidden walls of Wayne manor.

In Gotham people were talking about Gotham’s new princess who was filled with sunshine and joy few possessed in the dreary city. Metropolis was buzzing with praise for the Daily Planets consideration with regards to the family's privacy, Lois was quick to shove those comments under Perrys noise when he got testy. CatCo was running a story on MW’s career up to this point, how the girl started her line without pulling from her family's money or connections.

Paris was in chaos. While some were pleasantly surprised to hear the news and found the whole thing endlessly amusing and uplifting others were not so happy. 

Gabriel Agreste was in upheaval at the news. The man had not accepted the invitation for him and his son to attend this year's Wayne Gala, not wanting to leave Paris for that long a period. That is without mentioning how Gabriel had spent years preventing Adrien from forming a friendship with who he now knew was a highly influential girl in both the business and fashion industries. The man was certain his son was laughing at him inside when Gabriel called him to his office. Adrien avoided Gabriels queries and referenced specific instances where the man had scorned the Wayne girl behind her back and to her face. The insolent boy found this amusing and Gabriel eventually returned him to his room.

One teen cursed the world and the news from her bedroom as she read over one online article. How could Lila Rossi have guessed that the bakers daughter was the most influential person in that idiotic class. There had been a literal supermodel and daughter of the mayor for crying out loud. The person who Lila had spent the most time and effort alienating and torturing since her arrival in Paris had more power in a pinky finger than Adrien Agreste had in his whole body. It was an absolute disaster.

An entire class of Paris teens was blindsided by the news. They had never imagined that their classmate was such an important individual around the world. Many had known the girl for years but had no clue that this was why she traveled out of the country so frequently. It also shed light on a large number of mistakes they had made in judgment in more recent years. 

Lila Rossi had said that she was invited to the Wayne Gala on account of her being ‘really close’ with the Wayne’s. She told the class Bruce practically treated her like a daughter and the rest of the family adored her. But Lila wasn’t in any of the pictures from the Gala, and Marinette was. Lila had claimed that MW was the absolute sweetest, even if  _ he _ was a little shy when  _ he _ asked her out on a date she just  _ had _ to decline because of her busy schedule.

It was all lies. Lila had promised them things that they now knew she wouldn't be able to deliver. Alya wouldn't have a guaranteed internship with a major news network. There were no big shot Hollywood directors for Nino to meet. Prince Ali hadn’t been lying when he told Rose he didn’t know any Lila Rossi. There were no ‘secret’ connections to help Mylene get into acting. Kitty Section didn’t have a record deal waiting for them after graduation. Wayne Enterprises wouldn't be offering Max an exclusive position for his intelligence. 

Some of them like Kim, Alex and Nathaniel had spent a little more time out of Lilas pocket in recent months. For Nathaniel it had been Lila saying she could introduce him to the writer of the Ladybug comics, but the artist was a bit of a weirdo. Alix had figured it out when the girl dropped some wildly inaccurate ‘facts’ about the ancient history of several major dynasties that happened to be her father and brothers favorite topics for debate. Kim had figured it out when Lila claimed Marinette was spending her breaks making money as a prostitute. He had gone to school with Marinette since they were children, she spent her breaks with family out of Paris. Kim might not have known who that family was but he knew Lila’s tale was fake.

All of them had pulled away from Marinette and to a lesser degree Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina. Kim, Alix and Nathaniel had all apologized when they came to their senses, but they had yet to earn back the trust that had been lost. They knew it would be even harder now, but Marinette's friendship was worth the effort. For the rest of them they had abandoned Marinette for Lila, now they knew Lila had absolutely nothing to offer them. 

Marinette had warned them so many times. She told them how Lilas stories didn’t add up. They yelled at her and called her a jealous bully. All of them had hurt her, and that wasn’t a wound that could be healed with their newfound knowledge. 

They looked at the pictures of their classmate dancing with her father and brothers and wondered at the rough diamond they had given up for the shine of fools gold.


End file.
